You're Beautiful
by Pumashirt Panthershirt
Summary: Dipper knew he could never be with her, but it wouldn't hurt to try... right? Songfic (Rated T because of my paranoia)
1. You're Beautiful

**Hey guys! I'm here with my first ever songfic! The song is "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt. Some of the lyrics are changed to fit the context of the story. (It's best to listen to the song first). Ok! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The lights shined in his face. He tapped the microphone, silencing the chattering crowd.<p>

"Um.. hi everyone!.. My name's Dipper Pines and I'm doing a solo without my regular karaoke group, Love Patrol Alpha. Umm.. this song is for someone really, really special to me, and.. uh.. yea.. Here goes nothing!.." the boy introduced shyly. He heard the music start and took a deep breath.

"My life is brilliant. My love is pure. I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure." The crowd watched silently. Wendy was humming along, while Robbie tried to ignore the song as best he could.

"She smiled to me from the counter. She was with another man. But I won't lose and sleep all night, 'cause I got a plan." Dipper gulped, not knowing what Wendy was going to think of this. _If she even knows I'm singing about her..._

"You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I saw your face, in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do, 'cause I'll never be with you.." The boy finished the first chorus, and looked at the audience's reactions as he waited for the next part to come. He made eye contact with Wendy who gave him a thumbs up. The boy smiled slightly as he continued the song.

"Yes, she caught my eye, as I walked on by. She could see from face that I was trying not to cry. And I don't think that we'll hang out again.., but we shared our moments that will last till the end." Dipper started to hold in tears that threatened to come.

"You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I saw your face, in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do, 'cause I'll never be with you.." The shaking boy wiped away a few tears.

"You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. There must be an angel, with a smile on her face, when she thought up that I should be with you. But it's time to face the truth.. I will never be with you.." Dipper ran off the stage before the audience could even applause. The music ended awkwardly without him, everyone in the crowd staring, confused, at the now empty stage.

Wendy got up out of her seat to go find the boy, when she felt a hand grip her arm.

"Woah, woah where you going? The next song's about to start!"a voice complained behind her. The teen sighed.

"I'm going to go find Dipper and ask him if he's alright. Be back in a few," she replied, pulling her arm out of Robbie's grasp. Wendy weaved her way around all the people, muttering "Sorry." and "Excuse me." during her venture. She walked into the Shack to see a crying Dipper in the counter chair looking out the window as his sister sang "Don't Start Unbelieving."

"Hey Dip? You okay?" Wendy asked, startling the boy.

"Wendy?! Uh.. what are you doing here?!" he asked as he rubbed his eyes, his voice slightly stuttering.

"You seemed pretty shaken up after that song there. Who was that for? She must have been pretty important if it got you running off the stage like that. Wait, let me guess.. was it Pacifica?" the girl joked. She expected Dipper to lighten up at that, but his face stayed solemn.

"Wendy..." Dipper muttered. _I hope this is a good idea.._

"Yea Dip?"

"The song was.. for you," he answered, pulling his cap down and running out the door. He was too afraid to see her reaction. Too afraid that what he said just ruined everything. But he knew deep in his heart, that no matter how many favors he did, no matter how tall he grew, no matter how mature he got, Wendy would never see him the way he did her. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finished my first ever songfic! I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope I did this right! Please R &amp; R! Til' next time! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Guess who's continuing this songfic! Woo! Okay, so I will be continuing this, for everyone who wanted it to be :D! So just wanted to tell you guys this XD. Uh soo hope you guys are excited! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!**


	3. Wendy's Favorite

**Hey guys! I'm here with an addition to this songfic! This time it's in Wendy's POV. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Wendy got comfortable on the benches Stan set up for the redo of Scary-oke night. She was looking at the playbill when she saw that Dipper was performing by himself in just a few minutes. She saw Robbie look over and groan.<p>

"Ugh.. can't we skip that twerp's? I mean it's not like we're gonna be missing anything important," Robbie asked the girl.

"Robbie! Don't be rude! I'm sure he's going to do fine. Plus, if we leave, our seats that _you _paid for might be stolen." Wendy chuckled the slightest as she saw her boyfriend's shoulders droop the slightest in defeat.

"You're lucky I like you Wendy.." the teen replied, rolling his eyes. Wendy watched Dipper nervously walk on stage once the crowd finally settled. She smiled at him as he introduced himself. The music then started.

"My life is brilliant. My love is pure. I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure." Wendy started to hum the slightest, recognizing the song as one of her favorites. _It's like he did this for me... Nah!_

The song continued. Wendy caught the singing boy's eyes, giving him a thumbs up. She watched him rub his eyes a couple of times, his face getting red. She squinted at him, trying to see what was going on. _Wait.. is he crying? _Right after he finished the last line, Dipper ran off the stage, leaving the music finish awkwardly on its own. Wendy got up when she felt a hand grip her own.

"Woah, woah, where you going? The next song's about to start!"a voice complained behind her. The teen sighed.

"I'm going to go find Dipper and ask him if he's alright. Be back in a few," she replied, pulling her hand out of Robbie's grasp. Wendy weaved her way around all the people, muttering "Sorry." and "Excuse me." during her venture. She walked into the Shack to see a crying Dipper in the counter chair looking out the window as his sister sang "Don't Start Unbelieving."

"Hey Dip? You okay?" she asked, startling the boy. She saw him rub his eyes, trying to get rid of any signs of tears.

"Wendy?! Uh.. what are you doing here?!" Dipper asked, stuttering the slightest.

"You seemed pretty shaken up after that song there. Who was that for? She must have been pretty important if it got you running off the stage like that. Wait, let me guess.. was it Pacifica?" Wendy tried to lighten up the mood, knowing the boy hated the beauty queen who made fun of his sister constantly. She thought he would laugh, but his face stayed serious yet dismal.

"Wendy..." he muttered. Wendy could barely hear him.

"Yea Dip?" she asked worriedly.

"That song was... for you." Wendy couldn't register the information. _Wait.. the song was for me?! But he knows that I'm too old for him and Robbie's my boyfriend.. right? _She watched dumbfounded as Dipper ran out the door, his cap down.

"Dipper! Wait!" the girl called after him. She slammed open the front door and followed the embarrassed yet heartbroken boy into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>I did it everyone! A chapter for this songfic! Woo! Ok, it's not ending here though! There will probably be one to two more chapters. Please R &amp; R and thank you to the people who gave me the support to continue this songfic! Really hope you guys enjoyed the turn out! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


	4. Pieces of a Different Puzzle

**Hey guys! I'm here with the last chapter of this songfic! I hope you guys enjoyed this story and hope you enjoy the ending! Ok! On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Dipper sprinted through the woods, not caring where he was going. He could hear Wendy shouting at him to stop, but he didn't care anymore. <em>Why is she even running after me? Ugh! Why did I even tell her? <em>The boy wiped away a couple of tears as he continued to run. Then time stopped as he felt himself get flung off of the ground. The next thing he knew he couldn't open his eyes and he could barely breathe, pain shooting everywhere.

* * *

><p>"Dipper! Dipper stop please! We need to talk!" Wendy continued to shout, trying to keep up with the boy. She then heard a loud thump as everything else went quiet. "Dipper?" <em>Aw fudge! What did he do?! <em>The teen ran to where she saw the bushes move last to see a Dipper on his back, barely breathing. She felt her foot catch on something big when she noticed a huge root sticking out of the ground. She sighed playfully and got next to the boy.

"Hey Dip.. it's me. Need help getting up?" The teen watched Dipper stiffen up as he heard her voice. He pulled his hat down, covering his emotions.

"Wendy.. just leave me alone. All that dumb stuff I said back there.. can we just forget that ever happened?" Wendy frowned at the boy.

"Dipper.. it's okay. Really, it is. I actually find you kind of brave for telling me that. He-he.. But you know that I'm too old for you right? I mean I'm flattered, I really am. But this," the girl pointed at both her and him,"can never really happen. You know?" She continued to stare at the boy, watching his reactions closely. She heard him sigh.

"Yea.. I know.. It's just that I never really like-liked someone before... And you were just _so _different from all the other girls. You don't care what you look like and you could care less about what others say about you. You just fit it, while I'm just here, the extra piece of a puzzle.. So.. I find you cool and awesome and pretty... It's just that.. I know I can't have you.. but I thought I might as well throw myself a bone that's never gonna go anywhere, tasteless.. you know?" Dipper tried to explain, getting up from the forest floor. He then could feel arms wrap around him. He flinched a little, slightly sore from his tumble.

"Dipper.. of course you fit in. You don't me to fill in that hole or be your fitting puzzle piece. There's going to be some other girl who feels the same way you do about me.. But I'm just not that girl.. Sorry.." Wendy tried to make him feel better, hoping it would work.

"No, don't apologize. It's not your fault!" Dipper assured her. _Wendy's right though. Maybe there's other people who would actually care about a geek like me. He-he.. Sure hope so.. _"Uh.. thanks for the advice Wendy."

"No problem! Now want to go back to the Scary-oke? I sort of want to hear you sing with Love Patrol Alpha," the teen chuckled. Dipper's cheeks grew red at the mention of his, Mabel's, and Grunkle Stan's performance later in the night.

"He-he, I guess so." The pair continued walking back to the Shack, the music getting louder and louder with every step. "Hey.. uh Wendy.."

"Yea?"

"Can we keep this conversation a secret.. please?" Dipper looked at Wendy's eyes. Wendy winked at him, zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the key. Dipper copied the motion as they laughed together.

"Race you to the Shack?"

"You're on!" The two raced through the forest, moon shining off of the trees as their laughter and the music from the Scary-oke rang off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My second fanfic finished! I really hope you guys enjoyed the ending to this! I tried to add some cute Dipper and Wendy fluff to it XD. Don't know if I did. Please R &amp; R! Til' next time! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


End file.
